Gathered and crafted materials required for quests
Gathered or crafted goods for various quests, no quest items listed. * 4 Farming (quest): 4 Coarse Cloth * 4 Foraging (quest): 3 Lime, 7 Green Apple * 4 Crystal Cutting (quest): 6 Amethyst Quartz; 3 Amethyst Stone * 4 Forestry (quest): 6 Pynwood Log; 3 Pynwood Timber * 4 Prospecting (quest): 12 Copper Ore, 6 Coal; 3 Copper Bars, 3 Copper Ingots * 4 Skinning (quest): 10 Tattered Hide; 5 Tattered Leather * 4 Fishing (quest): 3 Stickleback * 5 Armorsmithing (quest): 1 Basic Copper Belt * 5 Weaponsmithing (quest): 1 Basic Copper Sword * 5 Tailoring (quest): 1 Basic Coarse Belt * 5 Leatherworking (quest): 1 Basic Tattered Belt * 5 Alchemy (quest): 12 Green Apple, 6 Weeds; 6 Crafted Minor Health Potion * 5 Cooking (quest): 3 Basil Bread * 5 Jewelry (quest): 3 Amethyst Stone, 3 Copper Ingot * 5 Camping: 1 Pynwood Log * 5 Replacing Inventory: 10 Green Apple, 5 Lime * 7 Specimen Testing: 3 Crafted Minor Mana Potion * 8 Practice Makes Perfect: 14 Copper Bar * 10 Final Touches: 6 Pynwood Log * 10 First Day on the Job: 5 Basil Bread * 10 Unsanctioned Magic: 5 Void Mushroom, 1 Green Apple, 1 Othalo's Finest * 11 The Blade that was Broken: 10 Copper Bar * 15 Food For Thought: 4 Cooked Ham (Cooking 8), 30 Red Apple (Foraging 8) * 16 Tithing Problems: 20 Copper Ore, 10 Coal * 18 Nidaros Resurrection: 10 Nidaberries (Foraging 16) * 18 Crime Doesn't Pay: 1 Garlic Baked Potato * 19 I'm A Lumberjack: 12 Lithistle Log (Forestry 16), 5 Tuna (Fishing 16) * 20 Up To No Good: 10 Vinegar, 1 Maggots, 6 Tuna, 1 Timid Scarecrow * 21 New Ideas: 12 Bronze Bars (Prospecting 16), 9 Lithistle Log * 22 Time Enough At Last: 1 Lithistle Timber, 1 Bronze Bar * 22 The Missing Scout: 2 Swamp Fungus * 23 Best Left Alone: 2 Lithistle Timber, 2 Bronze Bars * 24 Can't Stand Seafood: 20 Green Peas (Farming 16), 25 Raspberries (Foraging 24) * 24 Grudgingly Gathering: 12 Lithistle Log, 15 Small Reptile Eggs, 10 Bass (Fishing 24) * 24 Restocking The Kitchens: 10 Pepper (Farming 24), 10 Cherries (Foraging 24), 5 Bass * 28 Boastin' the Machine: 1 Red Apple, 1 Fine Thread, 1 Copper Rivets * 28 Imp'roper Casting: 4 Jootberries, 8 Swamp Fungus * 28 Assisting the Watch: 6 Lithistle Log, 12 Bronze Ore; 1 Refined Lithistle Bow, Refined Bronze Sword, Refined Bronze Wrist Blade (max Weaponsmithing 26) * 29 Volunteering is Mandatory: 4 Vitonite Crystals (Crystal Cutting 1) * 29 Fleeing The Nest: Copper Large Axe, Shortbow, Copper Ring Mail (all from Vendors) * 32 Party Supplies: 5 Rice (Farming 32), 10 Ribs, 10 Blueberries (Foraging 32) * 42 Belly Grumbles: 10 Plaice (Fishing 40) * 42 An Arcane Idea: 3 Refined Elmore Staff (Weaponsmithing 38) * 43 Put It All Together: 14 Coal * 44 Crystal Picking: 20 Vitonite Crystals * 44 Tools for Troll Hunting: 1 Large Tonic, 1 Elmore Log; 8 Vitonite Crystals *